This invention relates to an apparatus and a method of simulating a chemical warfare attack for use during field training. This invention can be used to simulate a vapor attack and/or a persistent agent contaminated surface.
One of the problems with chemical warfare simulations is the opportinuity for the participants to ignore their own simulated demise or incapacitation, in other words, to cheat, and thus degrade the effectiveness of the exercise. Of course, it is not always practical or desirable to use substitute gases or agents; in some cases, such use might be dangerous, not only to the participants, but also to others not involved in the exercise. There are also limitations as to the number of substitute gases which might be used and have the same characteristics, and the expense of one-time use of substitute gases must also be taken into account.